


The Art Of Being Alone

by obscure_obscurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: Okay so my next chapter is  not coming along as quickly as I would have anticipated. It's almost complete but the past two days have been utter chaos.I apologize and pass along this that I wrote a million years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my next chapter is not coming along as quickly as I would have anticipated. It's almost complete but the past two days have been utter chaos. 
> 
> I apologize and pass along this that I wrote a million years ago.

 

Most people don't understand.  
The serenity... A calmness that I never feel when I'm in a relationship.  
It's euphoric at times.  
Not a care in the world, the only worries your own.  
Sure at times it's lonely.  
Nights get long-- cold and treacherous.  
You can lose yourself in a pit of whoa is me.  
But-- when the morning comes you'll still be here.  
Never being let down is-- up lifting.  
When you've no one to count on but you-- It's hard to be disappointed.  
So, there may be no one there to laugh with you.  
Just always keep in mind there's no one there for you to upset.  
Who can you disappoint if you're alone?  
Oh the picture it may not be perfect.  
I know it's not sweet.  
But what it is-- is accepting you for what you are.  
My treacherous nights lead to lazy mornings.  
I'm not rushing to make someone happy or keep them that way.  
My let downs are my own and no one can take them.  
It's not bitter or angry.  
It's calm in the face of a storm.


End file.
